1. Technical Field of Exemplary Embodiments of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to mounted optical components and finds particular application where two or more optical components are mounted for optical alignment.
2. Description of Related Art
Flip chip mounting is known for use in mounting semiconductor devices. It is also known for use in mounting optical devices. Reference can be made for example to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,478,778 and 6,316,281 and to European patent application number 0642045. The technique comprises fabricating a planar device and then inverting it onto a bonding area on a substrate. Bonding material applied to the bonding area can also be used to make an electrical connection to the device and this has advantages in some circumstances over the older technique of wire bonding. For example, for high speed devices it has been found that wire bonds can act as an unwanted aerial.